ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey Matter (Earth-68)
This is the version of Grey Matter that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Grey Matter is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan from Galvan Prime. Appearance He looks like a humanoid frog with big yellow-green eyes, but in ''Ultimate Alien, ''he has the normal plain green eyes. He appears to be wearing a suit of some kind and has a stripe on his head that starts from the back of his head to his forehead, similar to Four Arms. He has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gains his Omniverse appearance. In Argit 10, he has an Omniverse appearance, having an orange jumpsuit and spiky hair. In Jane Smith 10, she has brunette hair. Her face is slim, as she wears a pink and black jumpsuit. The Omnitrix is on her back. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Grey Matter. Weaknesses Same as canon Grey Matter. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Grey Matter is unlocked after John uses the Omnitrix to scan Azmuth. By John * Azmuth (episode) (first appearance) * Joyride (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) * Highbreed Rising * Time Walker * John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Gwen TennysonGwen * Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Buzzshock) Galactic Battle By John * Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Escape * The Alliance (John Smith 10) * "I Decree" * Trip to Naboo * Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) Clone Created by Dr. AnimoDr. Animo * Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John * Separatists (episode) Distant Worlds * War Game (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) * Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) * Dactyl and the Hunter (accidental transformation) Phantom Watch * Lost Magic (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Goat Foo) Ancient Times By John in Ahmad's body * Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) (selected by Eon) By John * Herald of the Gods * Forced to Fight (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) (goes Ultimate) * Sea of Monsters (goes Ultimate) * Fear (John Smith 10) * The Labyrinth (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker * Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Sozin's Comet Part 1 (by clone 1) * Equalists (by clone 2) Kingdom Hearts By John * Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 1 * Darkside (episode) Omniverse By John * Fistful of Clones (first re-appearance) * Atlantis * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (goes Ultimate) * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 By Metal John * Mutant Battle Dimension 13 (John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts) This version of Grey Matter is used by Kingdom Hearts characters. By Kairi * End of the World Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10) (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) * Castle Oblivion * Radiant Garden Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Grey Matter first appears as a mechanic for Carl Nesmith, keeping his suit running. RookRook gains possession of him, then returns it to John. Appearances Summoned by Carl Nesmith * Old Rivals Summoned by Rook * Change in Plans * Friends (JSXFF) * Into the Hole By John * Phantom's Wrath Part 1 (goes Ultimate) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Ben 10,000 has access to Grey Matter. His daughter, Samurai, is able to use its powers without transforming into it. By Ben 10,000 * Little Red Headed Girl By Samurai * Little Red Headed Girl Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Argit-Grey Matter is one of Argit's starter aliens, which becomes one of his main ones. * Argit 10 (x2) * Lord of Chaos * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 (unintentional transformation) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (cameo) * Argit 10: Avenger Situation Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Grey Matter is unlocked after Psychobos steals a piece of the Omnitrix, causing her to get stuck in this form. By Jane * Malefactor (Jane Smith 10) * Showdown (Jane Smith 10) (x2) * Beginning of the End (Jane Smith 10) * Fight at the Museum (Jane Smith 10) * OTTO Motives (Jane Smith 10) By Janezarro * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) Dimension 222 (Twin Diaries) Grey Matter is an alien used by Teresa. * Twin Diaries Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Grey Matter is an alien form available to several characters. When used by Argit, he goes by the name Argit-Grey Matter. By Argit (as Argit-Grey Matter) * Omni Crew Origins: Argit Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Grey Matter is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not used directly, it is used in fusion aliens. See also * Diamond Matter (Earth-68) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Galvans Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Omnimania Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Frog Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens